In the U.S. patent application “GENERATION OF TERAHERTZ WAVES” generation of the Terahertz (THz) radiation was disclosed. The U.S. patent application “GENERATION OF TERAHERTZ WAVES” is incorporated herein its entirety and will be referred to hereafter as the patent application #1. However, the tunability of generated THz waves was not discussed.